grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Yanis Carnea
Yanis Carnea is a character in Petty Squabble. Profile Equipment/Abilities Carnea happens to be goddess of doorknobs and locks. This may seem limiting, but as she puts it, power over doorknobs allows her to open practically any door and power over locks allows her to practically unlock anything. This still doesn’t sound good, but Carnea also enjoys looking at things metaphorically, and so can manage to see doors in practically anything. All the other gods say this is cheating. She calls it being creative. As a goddess, she’s also pretty tough to kill, able to heal quite quickly, blah blah blah. She’s not really the omniscient type, though, but she has heard about and learned of many things. Description Carnea stands rather tall and proudly, which is quite a feat for a goddess without legs. She’s sort of a sharp-faced cat-like floaty thing with arms that aren’t really connected to the torso. Her fingers are long claws and she has a rather thin and ratty tail. Her face is rarely stern (though it’s usually hard to express much when all you have are rather slitted eyes), but mostly shows some sort of amusement. A dress hangs off her shoulders and just disappears at the legs (just like her legs). She glows a rather light purple. She has a large lock that appears to be hung around her neck but is actually firmly attached to her chest. She also often holds a rather ornate doorknob. If she had a smell, she would probably smell of smug. Carnea herself is indeed quite a cheerful goddess. She enjoys a good metaphor, especially if it involves doors and locks, and most of all, just likes screwing around and having fun, poking at things until they explode or going for the more subtle plotting and scheming behind various backs. Basically, she’s a trickster goddess, the type that just wants to mess with something to see others’ reactions. She can’t help but be curious about other people, and actually, anything that happens to be unknown to her, she holds some interest in. Unlocking secrets, though, is just too easy. She’s a little more personal in that sense, poking her nose in anything interesting and cozying up to certain people and then immediately dropping them once they’ve become uninteresting or dead. It’s hard for her to even look slightly trustworthy though, and the usual tone she takes on, that of a person who really can’t take the world seriously and really views most everything as some sort of joke, really can make it hard for many people to be close to her. She also really hates doorhandles. And even worse, push doors. Biography One day, a gostak was distimming the doshes. But when it pelled at his humble bewl in beautiful Yanis, he found that he couldn’t dislello the stike. The gostak’s stumpy arms found that, for whatever reason, his own bewl was made inaccessible by a strange device later known as a stiketunder. Possibly, some cruel gamda was playing a trick on him, as well as every other gostak he knew. The gostak, knowing he just would never be able to tund the stiketunder itself, had no other choice but to pray. And so, Carnea of Yanis (or Yanis Carnea) was created. It was no problem for her to turn the doorknobs for the blighted gostaks, and that was pretty much what she did for the first few years of her life. The other gods scoffed at such a ridiculous background for a goddess, but she mostly ignored it, remaining quite proud and haughty, maintaining all the while that she was on par with the rest of the pantheon. The rest seemed too amused to kick her out. Every time a gostak door was closed, she just opened it, and she was praised. She had to admit, she was getting bored. Then the gamda added locks, apparently to spite the gostaks even more, and her help was called upon yet again. She wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to do, but she experimented, and with the help of her rather thin claws and the power of belief, she sprung the gostak locks open and thus, became the goddess of doorknobs and locks. Now, she was really curious about all the other things she could do, and so, in between opening and/or unlocking doors, Carnea experimented with anything she saw as a door. Then she experimented with anything she saw as a door metaphorically. Then she experimented with things that she didn’t even see as doors, but just thought of as things she could lock or unlock. When she accidentally caused a land to suddenly break off (or ‘unlock’ as it were) from the mainland, the other gods started to get worried. Some of them got angry and asserted that that wasn’t what a goddess of doorknobs and locks was supposed to do and that Carnea was breaking the rules. Others wondered if Carnea was really something ''more''than just a goddess of doorknobs and locks and started murmuring amongst themselves that it may be possible she would try to lead an uprising. Carnea, knowing that others’ opinions of her were changing, started to walk about even taller and even confidently chatted with the others as equals. The god of the sky was starting to wonder if he would really have to go so far as to stand against her when she suddenly left without warning. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Petty Squabble Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Divines